PPG and PPNKG Truth or Dare
by Yurilover89
Summary: Yet another PPG truth or dare story, only this time it's with the Powerpunck Girls.
1. Instructions

PPG, and PPNKG Truth or Dare

In a large decent house, six girls were sitting in the living room with every curtain in the house closed completely. Three girls were sitting on the couch. One had long burnet hair, green shirt with a red number seven on it, green jeans, and black tennis shoes. Another girl had blond in long pigtails wearing a blue tank top with a white flower on it, blue jeans and blue flip flops. The third one also had blond with long pig, only she wore a darker blue tank top, black jeans and dark blue flip flops tapping on the screen of her phone.

On their left, another girl leaning back on a chair with her feet on the table. She had red hair in a long ponytail tied by a crocked and sinister looking maroon bow, and also wore a hot pink sleeveless button up shirt, maroon tie, hot pink checkered skirt, white stockings and black buckle shoes.

On her left was another girl sitting on a sofa couch with spiky burnet hair, a black leather dress, a spiky belt, fishnet pantyhose and black high heel shoes.

The last girl was sitting on another sofa chair, who had long redhead hair in a ponytail only with a more neater bow, also wearing a pink tank top, hot pink jeans and pink flip flops.

Brat brought up on screen a Truth or Dare game. "Here we are, my custom made truth or dare game!" She said, showing it to everyone in the room. "I found it on the App Store and thought eh, what the hell? And bought it."

Blossom pet out a sigh. She really didn't want to do this. "Who's idea was this again?"

Brat made a raspberry and said "Mine, of course."

"I think it's going to be fun!" Bubbles added happily.

"You would. To me, it's nothing but a pointless activity." Said Brute in an unenthusiastic tone.

Berserk shook her head and said with a smirk "A party pooper as always, Brute. Anyway, before we begin, let me explain how we're gonna play the game.

"Uh, it's truth or dare, Berserk!" Said Buttercup. "I think we know exactly how it's played."

"Well, I'm gonna tell it anyway." Berserk announced. "We each get a turn, passing the phone to the left and give an honest answer to a question or perform a dare activity. If you refuse to do either one, you'll get a penalty, if you get three penalties, your out. And also, each question or dare has a rating level."

"Wow, wow, wow! Wait a minute, back up! What do you mean rating level?" Buttercup asked.

"I think what Berserk means is that they each have a different rating. Since it's random, who know's what will come up."

"Ahem! If I may continue?!" Berserk said impatiently. "As I was saying, the ratings are K, K Plus, T, and M."

Bubbles then raised a hand and asked "Um... Question? What do each of the ratings mean?"

Everyone looked at Bubbles confused and dumbfounded. "Seriously? Bubbles, you are such a dork." Said Buttercup.

Berserk let out an exhausted. "I suppose I'll explain it to Bubblehead. K is for kiddie things, K Plus is for somethings a little more mature, T is for immature things teens can do, M is for more matured and suggestive activities."

"I don't know why I'm even doing this." Blossom spoke glumly. "For all I know, I could be committing either lesbianism or incest things."

Brat then made a sly smirk at Blossom and said "Oh, don't be like that, Blossy. Just think of it as trying out bisexuality. Besides, I put in some straight things in here too."

"What do you mean straight? There are just us girls here!" Said Buttercup.

"We could call the Rowdyruff Boys and tell them what we're up to. But that's only if the dare involves them. I'm sure they won't mind."

"God, Brat. You are a whore." Said Brute.

"One last thing. There are gonna be some rules, of which Blossom suggested we have." Said Berserk.

Buttercup groaned and slouched on the couch. "I hate rules...!"

"Hey, it's for our own good, Buttercup." Said Blossom.

"Yeah, Buttercup, let your big sister be a pussy for once in your life." Said Brat, making Blossom glare at her with an fuming face.

"Anyway, the rules are you not allowed to feel agitated by anyone doing sexual things with your sister or boyfriend, you will not use anything worse than beer such as whiskey, wine, or liquor, and you cannot go outside streaking, because the last thin we need is a charge of disturbing the peace. Everyone who acknowledges all of that raise your hand."

Everyone in the room raised their hand in respond before Brat said "Well, now that we've went through all the details, what do you say we get this game started?!"

"Not so fast, Brat! We still need to figure out who wants to go first." Said Bubbles.

Brat looked over at Bubbles and said "Okay then, why not you go first since you suggested it?"

Bubbles looked surprised as she asked "M-Me?"

"Come on, Bubbles! What's the harm?" Buttercup encouraged.

"Yeah, do it, Bubbles!" Said Berserk.

"I don't really care. Do whatever you like." Said Brute.

"As much as I hate to say it, but, Bubbles, please take the first turn. "Blossom said with a little bit of hesitation in her voice.

"Well, Bubbles honey?" Brat asked lightly holding the phone to Bubbles.

Bubbles looked around herself seeing everyone insisting her her to go first. So, after pondering for a moment, she said "Well... Okay. I'll take the first turn."

With that said, all six girls gathered in a circle and sat down. The order was Bubbles, Buttercup, Brute, Blossom, Berserk, and Brat. Bubbles was given the phone by Brat.

* * *

><p>I would like those who red this please tell me what kind of truth or dares you would like for them to do either in review or private messaging.<p> 


	2. First Turn

"Go ahead and pick. Truth or Dare?" Brat encouraged.

Bubbles thought about it for a brief moment before deciding. "Okay, I think I'll start with truth." Bubbles pressed the button and a question popped up.

Truth: Did you ever need glasses?

Bubbles frowned at the question. "So, did you wear glasses before, Bubbles?" Berserk asked, shrugging one shoulder.

Bubbles narrowed her eyes and said with a pout "Yeah. I wore glasses before."

The Powerpunk Girls were literally surprised to hear this juicy information. "No kidding? You wore glasses?" Asked Brat. "Were they the sexy crooked kind?"

Buttercup and Blossom then bursted in laughter. "Yeah, you'd wish!" Said Blossom in a chuckling voice.

"Those things were so damn huge and round! They made her eyes look more bigger than they did before!" Said Buttercup as she continued to laugh.

Bubbles flushed, both annoyed and embarrassed. "Okay, your turn, Buttercup."

"Okay, okay. Give me the phone." Said Buttercup as she took the phone from Bubbles. "I'm going for the dare!"

Dare: Listen to Justin Beiber Music

Buttercup's heart sank while Bubbles and Brat made the usual fangirl squeal. "Ugh...! I'd rather have an alligator throw up on my face than listen to that shit!"

"So you're going to skip it?" Blossom asked.

"Nah, I'll take the dare." Said Buttercup. "Where are some headphones?

Berserk went out of the room saying "We got headphones in the drawers. Be right back." Everyone waited until Berserk returned with a pairs of headsets for Buttercup to listen in. "Here are some."

Buttercup took the headsets and plugged them into her phone. "Thanks." She then went to the videos and browsed through pop music, or as she typed 'Gay singing boy' which Berserk and Brat found hilarious. Buttercup found one that was at least tolerable and began listening to it.

Brute then took the phone saying in a non-enthusiastic tone "I guess it's my turn." With a sigh she pressed truth.

Truth: Have you ever kissed another girl before?

"Oh wow, a perverted question, yay." Said Brute.

The girl leaned anxiously toward Brute to hear her answer, including Buttercup, who turned the volume low enough to listen. "So have you?" Blossom asked curiously.

"Yeah, sis! Come on, tell us you have." Said Brat with a devilish smirk.

Brute narrowed her head to the left and answered "No, I haven't."

"Wow, really?" Bubbles asked, only a little bit surprised.

"But you would like to, right?" Asked Brat, still having that despicable grin on her face.

"That's not part of the question. Anyway, Your turn, Blossom."

"Okay." Blossom took the phone and pressed dare.

Dare: Touch Buttercup down there for 10 minutes

Reading this dare made Blossom very appalled. "What?! I can't believe this! Who put this dare in here?! I demand an answer!" She looked around the room seeing the Powerpunk Girls gesturing parts of their bodies, adjusting their seating positions, which obviously signaled guilt. "Well?!"

"It was me." Everyone turned to Berserk and looked as if shocked.

"You put that there?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah. I did. And I was hoping I'd get that too." Berserk continued. "Sorry. You can skip it if you..."

"Actually, I'll take this dare." Blossom said, making everyone astonished by her reply.

"What?! You'll touch you're sister's vagina?" Brat asked, smirking with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were against..."

"I know it's incest! But to me, it's better than watching someone else touch my sisters in the private areas!" Said Blossom as she approached Buttercup and sat on her shins next to her. "Alright Buttercup, unzip your pants."

Buttercup saw that Blossom was serious, so she decided not to question or argue as she unzipped her pants and spread her thighs before Blossom hesitantly reached in her pants and found her vagina. Buttercup let out a gasp as she felt her sister's hand touch her private area. Her clitoris immediately hardened each time it was flicked.

Blossom thought that she would be repulsed of the idea that she was rubbing her younger sister's sex, but for some reason, she liked how it felt. Bubbles stood there watching awkwardly while the Brat watched anxiously, Brute watched with a slightly curious expression and Berserk watched with regret.

Hearing Buttercup moan and sigh as Blossom methodically rubbed her vagina, Berserk knew that this was Blossom's idea of punishing her as the minutes went by.

"How does it feel?" Blossom asked.

"It... Ah! It feels fine." Said Buttercup when she felt Blossom rub her area a bit faster.

"How about now?"

"Alright! It... Ah! It feels good!" Buttercup yelled slightly as she moaned louder.

Blossom then asked "How many more minutes do I have?"

Brat looked at the timer on her phone and said "About eight minutes left."

"Very well." Blossom said as she continued her process and Buttercup continued to moan.

As the minutes went by, Blossom rubbed Buttercup's sex without stopping. "Oh fuck! Ah! Blossom! B-Blossom! Oh!" Buttercup moaned as she felt waves of pleasure course trough her body.

"Okay, almost there, just two more minutes." Brat informed.

Berserk turned to Brat as she demanded "Tell that timer to hurry the hell up!"

Brat leaned away from her older sister and said "Hey, hey! Cool your tits! I can't make time go faster, ya know!"

Berserk growled impatiently as she heard Buttercup moan. After two long minutes, Blossom stopped and pulled her hand out of her pants of which was wet with the burnet tomboy's juice. Buttercup panted briefly as Blossom sat up.

"I'm gonna go wash my hand. Be right back." Blossom went to the kitchen and washed the juice down the drain and dried it off before coming back. "Berserk, it's your turn."

Berserk took the phone, glaring at Blossom. She questioned what she did was necessary. But she put it aside as she choose a dare.

Dare: Make out with Bubbles (Include tongue)

Bubbles' face flushed at hearing the dare. "Wh-What? M-Make out with me?! Who on earth put that there?!"

No one noticed, but Brute narrowed her eyes to the side, up and down trying to look innocent.

"Well, don't matter. I'll make it as short as possible." Said Berserk. "Thirty seconds at best."

Brat set the timer for the required time and said "Okay, all set."

Berserk crawled over to Bubbles and stood up, almost looking taller than Bubbles. She cupped her cheek with one hand and the other around her back. Bubbles complied and placed one hand on the back of Berserk's head and her other hand on her lower back.

Both the redhead and blond then hesitantly moved in for a kiss. Berserk and Bubbles started slow and methodically as they kissed one another's lips over and over again. Then they began moving their tongues in each other's mouths. Berserk was nervous that Blossom and Buttercup would look disgusted. Bubbles thought she would be repulsed that she was kissing another girl, but for some reason, she liked it. They continued to make out until the timer went off.

"Okay, time up. So stop before you get carried away." Said Brat as Berserk and Bubbles pulled away and moved from each other back in their spots. The pink Punk didn't bother to look around, worried that she would see Blossom and Buttercup glaring at her.

Bubbles stood there in thought of the kiss she and Berserk shared. She never imagined kissing another girl would be as great as kissing a boy. 'I guess, I've become bi after all.'

"Well, my turn." Brat declared as she pushed the truth button and read the question.

Truth: Who do you think has the best breasts?

Brat smiled like a devious pervert and answered "Oh, interesting question. I'd say Bubbles has the best boobs."

"WHAAAT?!" Blossom, Buttercup, Berserk and Brute shouted while an utterly surprised Bubbles stood quiet.

"R-Really? You think I have the best pair?" Bubbles asked.

"Hell yeah! I mean anyone who is near blind could tell that!" Answered Brat. "Out of all the other girls at school, yours are the most hypnotizing." Bubbles covered her breasts in her arms as if they were exposed to wandering eyes as she looked ashamed.

"Uh, Brat? Aren't you one of those other girls too?" Asked Buttercup.

"Even I have to admit I'm not as good as others sometimes." Said Brat as she stared at Buttercup. "Unlike some people."

Buttercup made a grumpy frown. "As if I'm one of those 'some people' you are talking about!"

"Hey, don't get stuffy with me, Butter-Butt! I was being honest. Anyways, Bubbles? It's your turn again."

Buttercup then groaned as she asked "How many turns must there be until this playlist ends...?"

* * *

><p>I hope you've enjoyed. Review how you liked it and give me private messages for more suggestions of questions and dares.<p> 


End file.
